


A Magical Reversal

by devil



Category: Rayman (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both inspired by and for a friend ♥</p><p>It's an AU where Ales is regarded as one of the most powerful magical beings, while Minimus on the other hand has little to no power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Magical Reversal

"Just stay out of his way and you'll be fine."

Ales frowns in confusion. "I thought he was a nice king, just, you know, what's the word? An introvert?"

It was a well known fact that the Grand Minimus hardly ever left his castle, and rarely spoke with the visitors unless it was necessary. He was one of the, according to others, shiest kings the Teensie people have had. Minimus didn't even make public speeches or anything of the sort, instead having an adviser speak for him. Still, he was regarded as one of the best king's by most.

"Oh he's nice, of course, but that mainly only extends to people he knows." The man seems to be hesitant on speaking up again. "And especially not towards people like you. That's why we had to schedule this for a day he wouldn't be around."

"Excuse me?" Taken back, Ales stops in his tracks, raising a brow. "What do you mean by people like me?"

"C'mon, don't tell me you never heard about it!" The man turns back to Ales, who tilts his head questioningly. Sighing, he stats to explain. " While the Grand Minimus was born into a line of powerful magic using Teensy, he himself has little to no magical ability. To see someone like you, one of the most powerful magician's in the land, well he'd be just green with envy. It'd probably have him sulking more than he does already,too."

That was the rumor Ales heard before, though he didn't put much faith in mindless gossip. But to hear it from one of the men close to the king was different. 

"I see," Ales says, not wanting to argue it or pry. 

They come to a half circle shaped wall that immediately starts to spin and then recedes into the ground. 

"Here's the throne room. You should be able to find your way back, right?"

Ales nods and the other man leaves, allowing him to check the room himself. Walking in, Ales stares in awe. He had never seen a room as elegant as this. Everything was beautiful and golden. Unable to help himself, he takes a moment to look around, examining the statues.

"Who are you?"

Ales whips around, staff out ready to attack. The adviser told him he would be alone during this. However, the moment he sees that the person he just threatened was the Grand Minimus.

"My apologies, your majesty," he lowers his weapon and bows, then tries to smile. "I am Ales Mansay, and I only got curious and wanted to look around."

The Grand Minimus looks over him, examining him thoroughly, he seemed to be pleased, face lightening some. Then he notices the large swirls on Ales' face, almost entirely hidden by his messy blonde hair, they still managed to stand out.

At the sight of them, the man immediately scowls. 

"Why are you here?"

Becoming slightly nervous, Ales tugs on the rim of his hat, trying to make it cover his already hidden face even more. "I'm a magician and I've found a way to increase the magic--."

"I don't care." Minimus cuts him off, sneering at the mere use of the word magic. "Just do what you came here to do and get out."

With that, he turns and exits the room, leaving a confused, and somewhat worried, Ales to do his job.


End file.
